EGOIST LOVE
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: Cinta membuatmu memilih antar pengorbanan dan keegoisan. Dan kau memilih untuk mempertahanku cintamu. Cintamu egois. Kau tahu itu.Other Story 'Can't open up the lips'. KyuMin.HaeMin. Don't like? Don't READ!


Kau tidak pernah tahu kapan perasaan itu muncul. Sejak pertama bertemu? Sejak menjadi roommate-nya? Atau sejak mereka resmi menjadi pasangan fansservice?. Yang ia tahu, perasaan itu semakin menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, mengalihkan segala indranya sehingga selalu tertuju pada-nya. Roommate, Hyung, dan 'kekasih' diatas panggungnya. Lee SungMin.

Obsidian hitam itu tidak pernah lepas untuk selalu menatap kemana namja manis itu bergerak. Selalu berusaha menemukan dan memantaunya, walah hanya sekedar melirik ataupun kadang jika beruntung ia mempunyai sepersekian detik untuk menatapnya lebih lama. Memperhatikan bagaimana tingkah namja itu berbicara, terdiam ataupun tersenyum. Semuanya terasa berharga bagi Kyuhyun.

…_.. Kebutuhanmu akan dirinya membuatmu tanpa sadar memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. _

**EGOIST LOVE  
**

**Disclaimer:**

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan.

Super Junior, DBSK, SHINEE, SNSD berada dalam naungan SM Ent.

Dan Lee Sungmin adalah milikku #ditendang Kyu n VitaMin XD Pisss

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee DongHae

Lee HyukJae

**Rated: **

T

**Genre :**

Romance; Hurt

**WARNING! INI YAOI/BL**…. Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya . So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey?. Sekali lagi. Tidak suka Pair ataupun sesuatu dari fanfic ini, silahkan jangan meneruskan membacanya! Silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini! Jangan merusak mata anda jika anda tidak menyukainya.

.

…

Kau selalu berusaha mencari perhatiannya jika di belakang panggung, berusaha menjalin hubungan yang lebih. Lebih mengenalnya, lebih berinteraksi dengannya, lebih menyentuhnya. Berusaha membuatnya menjadikanmu dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya.

"SungMin Hyung. Bisakah kau merapikan make up-ku?"

"SungMin Hyung. Aku membeli sebotol wine baru. Mau meminumnya bersama?"

"Hyung,temani aku latihan dance".

"Kyu… berhentilah bermain game"

"kyu… Berbicaralah dengan bahasa yang sopan"

"Jangan membuang sayurannya,Kyu"

….Hanya awal dari sebuah tahapan hubungan yang kau harapkan.

Dulupun kau senang berinteraksi dan bermain dengannya diatas panggung. Menggodanya yang membuat fans-fansmu berhisteris ria. Walau kau harus rela 'berbagi' dengan member lainnya. Membiarkan yang lainnya mendekati dirinya. Dan kau tahu, Tatapan matamu ketika hal itu terjadi sungguh mengerikan. Namun itu Dulu, semuanya berubah ketika kau menyadari, hal itu membuatmu hanya sebatas 'bermain' dengannya.

"Kau sangat bisa membuat fans berteriak,Kyu. Fanservice denganmu sangat menyenangkan".

Dan sejak saat itu, kau berusaha membatasi interaksi dirimu dan dirinya. Setidaknya derita diatas panggungmu untuk tidak terlalu berinteraksi dengannya selalu terobati dengan segala perhatiannya dibelakang panggung. Dan kau tahu, 'rasa' itu semakin menenggelamkanmu.

….

Membendung rasa itu membuat dirimu terasa sesak, kau membutuhkan seseorang sebagai sandaran. Sosok yang bias kau percaya dan mampu menerima.

Lee DongHae.

Sosok yang tidak merasa aneh dengan perasaanmu pada-nya. Sosok yang dengan senang hati mau menerima dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Sosok yang membuatmu mendautlat-nya sebagai Hyung terbaik.

"_Sentuhannya begitu lembut,Hyung. membuatku merasa nyaman"_

"_Ia sangat perhatian,Hyung. Memperhatikan semuanya sampai hal terkecil"_

"_Setiap kali ia menyentuhku, rasanya ada sengatan listrik yang mengenai dirimu"._

"_Matanya sangat indah,Hyung. Sekali aku menatapnya, rasanya aku tak bisa beralih menatap yang lain. Aku mungkin berlebihan. hehehe"_

"_Aku sangat senang ketika ia tertawa, ia terlihat sangat manis, rasanya aku ingin memakannya… ha..ha..ha"_

"_Aku sangat mencintainya, Hyung. Rasanya jantung ini selalu berdetak tak karuan setiap bersamanya. merasakan aliran darahku yang terasa memanaskan tubuhku. Itu cintakan,Hyung?"_

Kau menceritakan segalanya. Berusaha mendeskripsikan dengan baik dan jelas. Hingga kau tidak tersadar, kau telah membangkitkan sesuatu. Sesuatu hal yang kelak membuatmu menjadi gelisah.

~~~~oOo~~~~

Sinar mata Hyung terbaikmu menjadi berbeda. Menjadi lebih hidup dan berwarna ketika kau menceritakan diri-nya. Antusias yang tiba-tiba bertambah walau samar terlihat. Semua itu membuatmu merasakan sesuatu membakar dadamu.

Kau cemburu.

Ya. Kau tahu itu….

Hyung terbaikmu pun telah jatuh dalam pesona diri-_nya_.

Dan itu semua terjadi karena dirimu. Betapa menyedihkannya.

Ah! Tidak. Kau tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan.

Kau Cho Kyuhyun… Magnae yang selalu kalian sebut 'IBLIS' bukan?

Dan dalam kamus kehidupanmu, 'menyedihkan' tidak akan pernah tercatat!

….

"hyung~~~ Aku lelah. Bisakah aku beristirahat", Sambil bertumpu pada tubuh mungil SungMin, kau berusaha membujuk namja itu.

"Istirahat saja,Kyu. Tubuhmu memang menjadi lebih dingin", tangan hangat SungMin menyentuh dahimu, membuat sesuatu dalam perut mu seakan menghangat.

"Tapi Hyung menemaniku. Aku tidak mau duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan", Rajukmu sambil menarik tangan SungMin. Membuat namja manis itu pasrah dengan sifat keras kepalamu.

Kau langsung mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan menyandarkan punggumu ke sisi tembok. Sedangkan SungMin melakukan hal yang sama di sampingmu. Sambil mengambil sebotol minuman yang tergeletak disamping kalian.

"Minumlah".

Kau tersenyum senang, mengambil minuman itu dan meminumnya sebatas setengah botol.

Dari sudut matamu, kau dapat menangkap tatapan mata yang tertuju pada kalian. Tatapan gelisah dan pergerakkan yang sedikit berubah dari sosok yang sedang berlatih di tengah ruangan. Lee DongHae.

Kau menyandarkan kepalamu pada pundak SungMin, meyembunyikan seringai yang tercetak diwajahmu.

….

"Hae Hyung" Serumu yang membuat namja yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapanmu menghentikan langkahnya. Kau langsung menghampirinya dan berbisik pelan, "Aku mau cerita. punya waktu?".

Yang tentu langsung di-iyakan oleh DongHae. Membuatmu tertawa didalam hati. Betapa naifnya Hyung terbaikmu itu.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kalian berada di sebuah taman sepi di daerah dorm.

"Segera katakan perasaanmu pada_nya_"

Rasanya kau ingin tertawa lebar mendengar perkataan itu.

"Tapi aku masih ragu,Hyung. Bagaimana kalau SungMin Hyung tidak mencintaiku?".

"Itu urusan belakang,Kyu. Tapi kurasa ia mencintaimu"

Teruslah memasang senyum innocentmu DongHae. Itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyukai ini. Menyukai ketika dirimu menderita didalam sana. Menyukai ketika kaulah yang akan menjadi sosok yang akan terus menekan perasaan yang akan menyiksamu.

….

"Aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu jika kau tidak menghentikan ini!".

Sebuah senyuman mengejek kau berikan pada sosok yang sering di sebut sebagai 'dance machine Super junior, "Mencuri dengar lagi, hyukkie Hyung?"

EunHyuk semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau membicarakan hal ini di dalam dorm, tapi ia sudah tidak dapat menahan ini. "kau menyakitinya Kyu!".

"Aku harus melakukannya Hyung. Karena aku tidak mau menjadi yang tersakiti". UjarMu santai.

"brengsek!", Hampir saja kontrol diri EunHyuk lepas. Meskipun saat ini ia bisa saja menghajar namja itu saat itu juga, mengingat dorm yang tengah sepi, EunHyuk tetap berusaha menjaga emosinya.

"Tapi kenapa kau menyiksanya sekeras ini? Kenapa kau masih membuatnya semakin tertekan."

Seringai mengerikan itu kembali tercetak, mata hitamnya memandang lurus kedepan, "Aku yang membuatnya memiliki perasaan itu. Dan aku juga yang akan membuat perasaan itu membautnya tercabik."

Buug!

EunHyuk langsung melayangkan tinjunya pada tembok disampingnya, melampiaskan amarah yang begitu memuncak.

"Pecundang akan terlihat menyedihkan. Dan aku tidak mau terlihat seperti itu. Aku tidak mau berada dalam golongan yang sama dengan kalian berdua.", Kyuhyun beranjak pergi menuju kamar miliknya dan SungMin, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku,Hyung. Setidaknya kau pun tidak tersakiti lebih parah lagi", Ucapmu sebelum masuk.

…..

Kau langsung berlari kecil ketika berhasil memarkirkan mobilmu, berusaha secepat mungkin menuju dorm kalian. Untuk menepati janjimu menemani diri-_nya_ berbelanja. Salahkan saja perkerjaan yang tiba-tiba memakan waktu yang lebih lama dari perkiraan. Dan tiba-tiba kau terhenti ketika melihat 2 orang namja yang sangat kau kenal tengah memasuki sebuah mobil, mobil yang kau kenali adalah mobil namja 'incaranmu'.

Matamu menatap tajam, aura yang kau pancarkan pun semakin pekat. Mengekspresikan betapa marahnya dirimu akan pemandangan itu. Hyung kesayanganmu telah pergi bersama Hyung terbaikmu!.

"Yobseyoo", Kau berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan nada emosi pada sambungan teleponmu dengan Leader Super Junior, "Apa SungMin Hyung ada di dorm?".

"….."

"Ooh… Hm, Aku akan pulang telat Hyung. Jalanan macet. Bye".

Sambil menggenggam erat ponsel layar sentuh itu, kau berbisik pelan, sangat pelan.

"Mari kita selesaikan".

…

Dari pandanganmu dapat kau lihat betapa bahagianya mereka berdua berjalan bersama ketika keluar dari mobil. Sesuatu yang membuatmu semakin meremas ponsel hitammu. Seringai tipis bermain pada wajah tampanmu. Sedikit merapikan rambutmu, kau keluar dari mobil bertingkah seolah-olah kau baru saja tiba keparkiran itu. Padahal kau telah berada disana selama 1 jam.

"SungMin Hyung… DongHae Hyung", Panggilmu. Dan lihat betapa terkejutnya ekspresi DongHae ketika melihat keberadaanmu dibelakang mereka. Dengan tawa lebar dalam hati, kau menghampiri mereka, "Kalian baru belanja?"

DongHae mengangguk kaku, sedangkan SungMin memasang wajah cemberut, "Kau ingkar janji Kyu!" Sungutnya.

"Tiba-tiba saja jadwalnya ditambah Hyung. Dan lagi jalanan tadi sangat macam", Bohongmu.

"Yah…Yah… Sudahlah. Kan sudah ada Hae yang menemaniku".

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Hae Hyung. Bisakah hyung pergi duluan ke dorm, aku ingin mengajak SungMin Hyung".

"Aku lelah Kyu", Penolakkan SungMin, kau abaikan. Kau masih menatap Hae, yang sepertinya bimbang. Lewat tatapanmu, kau seolah-olah memberitahukannya bahwa kau akan segera melaksanakan 'saran' yang ia anjurkan.

"Baiklah", Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya DongHae meninggalkan kalian.

Sekarang kau dihadapankan dengan SungMin yang menatapmu sebal, "Kau mau bicara apa?"

Kau langsung menggenggam tangannya, menarik keluar gedung menuju taman sepi yang biasanya kau gunakan bersama DongHae.

"Ada apa Kyu?", SungMin yang sudah lelah ditambah ditarik-tarik seperti itu membuatnya bertambah kesal.

Namun kau tetap tidak memperdulikannya, kau mendudukkan SungMin dibangku dan dengan manja Kyu menyandarkan tubuh di sisi tubuh SungMIn,, "Aku lelah Hyung".

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu", Protes SungMin, membiarkan kau menggengam jemarinya erat.

"Hahaha…",Kau tertawa pelan, "Hyung, aku mau membuat pengakuan".

"Hm".

"Kau mencari boneka puppy pink kecil yang biasanya di atas mejamu'kan?".

SungMin mengangguk pelan.

"Err- aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus melon padanya. Dan…".

"Kau membuangnya?. Aku sudah duga, kau pembunuh bonekaku".

Kau menyengir lebar kemudian merengut, "Kata membunuh terkesannya mengerikan Hyung. Oh yah, aku juga menumpahkan sabun mandi aroma vanilla, memakan cake cokelatmu, sering membuat kasurmu berantakan", Tanpa ragu kau mengungkapkan segala rahasiamu.

"Ya! Walaupun aku sudah menduga semuanya, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan mendengarmu mengaku".

"Ya, setidaknya aku tahu, Hyung tidak akan pernah marah padaku", Celetukmu.

"Pernah. Aku bahkan pernah membantingmu di ruangan dance".

Kau kembali tertawa mengingat kejadian itu, "Itu karena aku mengganggu latihan dance, tapi ujung-ujungnya kau merawatkan penuh. Walau sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit. Ah kau juga pernah tidak bicara padaku setelah aku menciummu didepan umum".

"Dasar Magnae!".

"Ah", Kau langsung mengambil ponselmu, mengotak-atik, "Pengakuan tambahan", Ujarmu sambil menyerahkan ponselmu padanya.

Obsidian hitammu melirik padanya, menunggu respon.

"Ky-Kyu…", Pekik SungMin tertahan. Ia menatap intens layar ponsel Kyuhyun, sambil menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya pada layar sentuh itu, "Se—Sejak kapan?"

"Aku mengumpulkannya sejak—hmm- kita menjadi roommate", Ujarmu santai berbanding terbalik dengan namja manis disampingmu, "Hyung tahu, wajah tidurmu sangat lucu… CuteMin~~~".

Yah, salah satu folder dalam ponsel bergelar 'Evil Magnae' itu berisi segala wajah tidur SungMin sejak awal mereka menjadi roommate. Folder yang memiliki password sendiri untuk membukanya.

"Aku menyukai… Ani- Aku mencintaimu".

Kau semakin menggenggam erat jemarinya, "Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa ingin memilikimu".

Kau dapat merasakan namja manis disampingmu menarik napas panjang, "Ini akan terasa aneh Kyu".

"Aku tidak peduli. Asalkan kau disampingku."

SungMin masih terdiam. Tanpa melepas genggamanmu, kau berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Perlahan kau memegang pipi chubby itu dengan tangan kirimu, mengusapnya lembut dan pelan. Membuat mata rubah itu menatapmu dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaanku padamu Kyu" Ujar-_nya _pelan, "Tapi aku tahu, aku merasa begitu senang ketika didekatmu. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika kita berdua".

Kau menangguk pelan tanda mengerti, , " Kita bisa menjalaninya perlahan Hyung. Aku hanya ingin kita memiliki ikatan yang jelas. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku?"

…. Karena kau tidak mau perasaan-_nya_ akan berubah.

Degup jantungmu bertambah cepat, ketika namja manis dihadapanmu menangguk pelan, "Kurasa… Tidak masalah"

Evil. Bunny

"Kyu! Bisakah kau melepas genggamanmu. Tanganku mulai pegal".

Kau hanya tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak mau.", Jawabmu tegas. Kau malah semakin mempercepat langkahmu menuju dorm kalian yang membuat Hyung—Coret—NamjachinguMU menggerutu.

Ketika kau berdiri tepat di depan pintu dorm, kau berbalik menatap SungMin yang memasang wajah kesal. Oh! Jangan membuatnya berubah pikiran dan menolak menjadi kekasih dari namja kekanak-kanakkan sepertimu.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu… CuteMin~~~", Godamu.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!". Ujar-_nya _tidak suka.

"Tapi kau harus terbiasa. Karena kita sepasang ….Sih", Ujarmu penuh penekanan, membuat The King Of Aegyo dihadapanmu memerah.

Cup.

"YA!"

Kau mengecup singkat bibir merah berbentuk M itu, yang membuat si-empunya- menatapmu tajam namun terlihat imut dengan pipi chubby yang memerah.

"Aku semakin yakin kau mencintaiku CuteMin~", Godamu lagi sebelum kau membuka pintu dorm.

Dan lihat, Lee DongHae langsung yang sedang duduk manis di sofa langsung menoleh kearahmu. Sepertinya 'Hyung Terbaik'mu menanti kedatangan kalian.

Seringaimu kembali muncul, kau semakin menggenggam tangan mungil dibelakangmu.

"Selamat Kyu. Kau hebat!"

Kau tertawa senang didalam hatimu.

"Kau sudah menyatakannya Kyu?".

Pertanyaan sang Leader kau jawab dengan anggukan antusias. Dan kini kau di serbu oleh beberapa godaan dan ucapan selamat dari member-member lainnya.

Mata hitammu melirik EunHyuk yang bersandar didinding dapur, menatapmu dengan tajam. Kemudian kau melirik kearah namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum lebar di antara kerumunan member lainnya. Yah, ia tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang menunjukkan emosi yang bergejolak. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kaos biru yang ia kenakan.

Kau tiba-tiba menarik tangan SungMin, membuat namja itu semakin mendekat denganmu. Walau perasaan namja manis itu belum terbilang jelas padamu. Namun yang jelas….

….. Kau menang! Kau tidak menjadi pecundang! Kau tidak menjadi orang yang merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Cinta membuat orang lain menderita. Cinta membuatmu memilih antar pengorbanan dan keegoisan. Dan kau memilih untuk mempertahanku cintamu. Cintamu egois. Kau tahu itu. Seharusnya kalian juga tahu itu, bukankah ia bergelar 'EVIL MAGNAE?"

FIN!

Other Story From "Can't Open My Lips" and "I Don't Want To Falling in Love With You".

Kini Menggunakan Kyuhyun Version :D.

Contact:

Hld Hana SungMinnie (Fb)

Hld Siren (Twitter)

Seperti biasa :

Please, Don't be silent, Readers ;)

Review?


End file.
